Corazones Perdidos
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: Después de varios días de insistirle, Rose accede a conocerse. Él aparecería junto a la torre de reloj junto una rosa roja en la mano y estarían juntos por siempre y para siempre… ¿Eso pasaría realmente?


**Hola chicas! Aquí con un nuevo OS**

**El titulo lo puse porque estaba viendo almas perdidas y no sabía cómo ponerle bien…**

**Ahora… esta historia salió de una vivencia propia… así que no se enojen con Rose… xD**

**Pasamos a los términos legales:**

**DECLAMER: **_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que mis angelitas no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

**SUMMARY: **_Después de varios días de insistirle, Rose accede a conocerse. Él aparecería junto a la torre de reloj junto una rosa roja en la mano y estarían juntos por siempre y para siempre… ¿Eso pasaría realmente?_

**Así que sin más les dejo mi pequeña vivencia. Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**~/~/ Corazones Perdidos \~\~**

**11:50 a.m.** marcaba el reloj de la plaza de la ciudad.

Emmett había dicho que vestiría camisa azul a cuadros y unos jeans a juego…

Rose no le dijo como iría porque como buena mujer sabía que diría de una forma e iría de otra. Pero había optado por unos jeans ajustaos, una blusa caqui junto con un suéter del mismo color.

No se sentía bien de la garganta pero aun así había ido porque él había dicho las tres palabras que jamás se imagino escuchar de un hombre: "No me falles". Esas mismas palabras que había pensado cuando conocía a un chico.

Rose había llegado diez minutos antes de lo citado. ¿Cómo es que había llegado antes? Simple… vivía a hora y media del lugar… y había calculado que llegaría a tiempo y no antes. Se sentó en una banca a no más de cinco metros de la torre de reloj de donde podría ver todas las entradas. Volteo a ver a todos lados esperando a que el apareciera.

_oOo_

**11: 30 a.m. **

Emmett rodo en la cama y cayó al piso con el movimiento. Él se regreso rápidamente a la cama para que no lo viera nadie y fue cuando reviso la hora en su celular.

Ella llegaría pronto y el apenas y se había levantado.

Tomo su ropa interior y corrió al baño. Una rápida ducha y salió a terminar de arreglarse. Tomo los primeros jeans que encontró y después busco la camisa a cuadros que le había dicho a ella. Se maldijo internamente cuando la encontró en el cesto de ropa sucia, la había usado la noche anterior en la fiesta de un amigo. Entonces busco otra completamente azul ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

_oOo_

**12:00 p.m.**

Emmett llego justamente a tiempo, caminó directamente a la torre del reloj y ahí se detuvo a esperar. El pensó que ahí donde estaba podía verla cuando llegara.

Pero lo que Rose no contemplo era que tenía un punto ciego. Efectivamente ella podía ver todas las entradas salvo un punto ciego a un costado de la entrada porque la torre del reloj la cubría una pequeña parte.

Ella seguía buscándolo de reojo porque prestaba más atención a los niños que correteaban y alimentaban a las palomas.

_oOo_

**12:20 p.m.**

Ella no veía a Emmett por ninguna parte y comenzaba a cansarse de estar sentada, cambio varias veces de postura para estar más cómoda.

El también comenzaba a cansarse y cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro cuando se cansaba. Ambos esperarían solo medía hora, Emmett tenía otras cosas que hacer y no es que fueran más importantes.

Rose en cambio había guardado todo el día porque no sabía cuánto se tardaría. Pensó en el tiempo que le tomo llegar hasta ahí. Seguía mirando de un lugar a otro sin poder encontrar señas del chico de camisa a cuadros, maldiciéndose internamente por no haberle pedido una foto para reconocerlo.

Se tranquilizo un poco y pensó que hacer para no regresarse a casa temprano porque había dicho que iba a ir a hacer una tarea a casa de un amigo y no podía regresar antes. Tenía un plan: iría a preguntar por un libro de una saga que estaba comprando, después iría de ahí caminando a la casa de su tía donde pasaría un rato platicando son sus primos, porque si ella no había tenido clases ellos seguramente tampoco.

_oOo_

**12:30 p.m.**

¿Medía hora era poco tiempo para esperarlo? Eso se demoraba ella para llegar a una cita. Volvió a echar una mirada, había chicos con jeans, playeras azules, rayadas con blanco, una más azul agua pero ninguna camisa azul a cuadros. Ya estaba esperaría solo diez minutos más y se iría, no esperaría más al chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre? No era uno común, era menos que común es mas nunca lo había escuchado antes, ¿Quién le podía así a su hijo? Tal vez era en honor a su bisabuelo pero era raro.

O tal vez no ir a casa de su tía y ahorrarse las explicaciones del porque estaba ahí.

Comenzaba a pensar en otras cosas para entretenerse, en su bolsa llevaba un libro que tenía que leer para la escuela y aunque le aburría comenzaba a pensarlo seriamente.

_oOo_

**12:40 p.m.**

—Solo cinco minutos más… y ya —canturroneaba Rose.

_oOo_

**12:45 p.m.**

Rose estaba desilusionada, el no había llegado. Se puso sus lentes oscuros y camino a la entrada que estaba frente a la torre del reloj. Dio un último vistazo antes de salir pero no vio a nadie junto a la torre y tampoco nadie que se acercara a la descripción de Emmett

Lo que tampoco supo Rose es que él se había ido cinco minutos después de la media hora que esperarían ambos. Con la idea de que ella le había fallado y que solo había perdido su tiempo.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**No sé si realmente eso pasó pero de que el chico no llegó, no llegó. Así que comencé a pensar en las diversas razones por las que no apareció, así que esto fue lo único más razonable que se me ocurrió…**

**Es como en Amelie… cuando el Nino llega tarde y ella comienza a pensar en que le hubiera pasado para que llegara tarde… así que no voy a ponerme triste por ese chico que pasa la vida comiendo sopa de col con esa tonta gorra… xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus reviews!**

**Las quiero… XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


End file.
